


Aww ,Clint, No !

by jazzrose343



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Not What It Looks Like, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Temporary Character Death, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzrose343/pseuds/jazzrose343
Summary: In which Clint is  his usual disaster self and Bucky may end up saving more than Clint in the process.





	1. Welcome! Everything is Fine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/gifts).

> This is a fill for the Guardian Angel square on my Winterhawk Binguo Card
> 
> Thank you to the amazing flowerparrish for the awesome beta! She is amazing, go read all her fic! This fic would still be a half a paragraph idea without here amazing encouragement 
> 
> This is my first multi-chapter fic. 
> 
> *flings it at you all and runs away*

The first thing Bucky notices as he comes to is that there is no pain.

He's pretty sure that he should be feeling some sort of pain.

He can’t feel much of anything. 

He opens his eyes a little and all he can see is a sort of hazy, fuzzy mist, so he closes his eyes and drifts back under.

He comes to again a little later and tries to sit up. He is hit with such dizziness that he can't do anything but flop back down. 

It isn't so bad cause whatever the hell he is laying on feels like he's floating on a cloud. 

Maybe he will just stay here for a for a while longer.

Bucky drifts for a while enjoying the fluffiness that seems to have engulfed his body and his brain. 

He doesn't know how long he lays there, drifting in and out with everything gauzy white and empty.

When he attempts to move again, it feels like a thousand little electric shocks moving up and down his body and he quickly gives up.

"Take it easy Sergeant Barnes, the effects of transition can feel quite unpleasant at first. Just try and rest for a while."

Bucky tries to jumps to his feet at the sound of a voice coming from somewhere in the region of his head.

This proves to be pretty impossible so he settles for shouting.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell happened to me ?"

There is silence for a few moments then the voice speaks again.

"I see that getting you to lay quietly for too long is going to be difficult."

"What happened to you is a rather long and rather complicated story. I promise I will tell you everything soon but for now you need to rest."

He tries to move, but he feels so overwhelmed he sinks into oblivion instead.

When he next wakes it's better. He can sit up without feeling dizzy or nauseous but it still feels weird to move his body too much.

Bucky settles back against what he thinks are pillows, but he still can't see through the mist.

He can't remember what he was doing or what happened to him, but he does remember someone speaking to him.

"Hey, are you still there ?"

"Yes, Sergeant Barnes."

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on now?"

"Give me a moment and I will see."

Bucky suddenly feels like he 's been shoved into furnace but as quickly as it comes the feeling subsides.

" I think you are through the process enough that I can explain was has happened to you."

Something about those words sets off an alarm in the back of his mind, but he's still too fuzzy to pay any attention to it right now.

"You got a name?"

"Everyone has a name."

Bucky hear a dry humour in the voice that wasn't there when they first spoke.

The mist, white, whatever the fuck it is starts then to clear.

Standing beside him is a middle aged man of average height and build with slightly thinning brown hair.

"My name is Phil Coulson, and if it weren't for the circumstances I would say that it is a great pleasure to meet you."


	2. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get a little bit clearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter 2.
> 
> Thanks again to the wonderful flowerparrish  
for her speedy beta and unerring support with his fic.
> 
> I have realised that Bucky's unformed surroundings bares some resemblance to Chapter 35 of The Deathly Hallows. This was completely unconsciously done.
> 
> I know that Bucky talks about Steve a lot in this chapter but for Bucky at this point Steve is his best friend, his brother. This is still very much Winterhawk fic.

"What the …"

Bucky does jump up this time, but the shocks in his arms and legs cause him to collapse straight back onto whatever he's been laying on.

"Easy, Sergeant Barnes," a gentle hand eases him back.

"I said you were far enough through the transition that I can start to explain what has happened, not for you to try to fight your way out of here."

Bucky looks over at the guy again.

At first there doesn't seem to be much to him, but Bucky instinctively knows that there is something more behind the mild manner and quiet voice.

For one thing he is wearing some really sharp threads. The kind Bucky envied other guys wearing when they went out dancing. This guy was someone important.

He takes Bucky's scrutiny without reacting and Bucky can't shake the feeling that this guy could take him down quick if he needed to.

Bucky may not been in pain but he.knows he couldn't take out a damn kitten at the moment, let alone this guy.

He sits down beside Bucky, even though Bucky pcan't make out a chair, everything is still sort of misty.

"What is the last thing you remember, Sergeant Barnes ?"

Bucky tries to make sense at the jumble of images knows in his head but he can't get it clear.

"I can't…..I'm not sure, sorry."

There is a subtle shift in the neutral expression on Coulsons's face that Bucky can't quite read.

"It's okay, this is a common side effect in a situation like yours."

Before Bucky can ask what the hell he means Coulson continues,"I am going to clear your mind so you will remember some things."

Bucky doesn't really understand what Coulson means by this but he wants to find out what the hell is going on.

The quicker he knows what's going on, the quicker he work on getting out of… wherever the hell he is.

"Okay."

"It may be a lot to deal with at once but it is the easiest way for me to start explaining.”

Coulson does something with his hand and then ...

A barrage of images hit Bucky, everything is jumbled, his Ma, Becca, growing up with Stevie, the War, being captured by Zola and then rescued by a much bigger Steve, and the Train.

He fell from a moving train. On top of a goddamn mountain. There is no way he made it out of that in one piece.

Stevie is going to be blaming himself something' awful. That Punk better not have done anything stupid whilst he was out cold.

He wouldn't be surprised if Steve weren't here now, somewhere, hollering at people to tell him where Bucky is, demanding to see him.

"Well maybe now you can tell me where the hell I am.

"I sure as hell ain't back in Zola's lab, because this place is far too comfortable to have anything to do with that asshole."

"No, Sergeant Barnes, you are not a prisoner.".

Well that's a relief, he doesn't think he could take any more of what that monster was offering.

"Is this some sorta of base? I don't remember anything like this in London."

"You are correct. We are not in London. It certainly isn't Hell either Sergeant Barnes. Quite the opposite in fact. Well actually more sideways from Hell you want to split hairs."

Bucky doesn't miss the rueful smile that crosses Coulson's face. Bucky catches something almost mischievous in his eyes.

Sideways from Hell...

That's when he knows, works out what Coulson is trying to say.

"Are you telling me I'm in some sort of heaven or something, that I died ?!"

Coulson sighs and smiles slightly at Bucky

"The less complex version of that is yes, that you have died."

Well that's it then. He's dead. 

He always knew that he was probably on borrowed time after Steve rescued him. 

How the hell did he think he could have survived falling off that train.

Shit, Becca is gonna be pissed at him. He promised her he would come back safe.

Steve, he dreads to think what it will do to Steve.

Shit.

Bucky doesn't want to think about any of it. He just wants to sink back into the oblivion he woke up from.

Coulson doesn't speak again. He waits, impassive, until Bucky is ready to continue.

It's a while before he can even look at the other man who is still sitting quietly at his side.

"So I'm dead.

"I don't think anyone could survived that fall. Apart from maybe Steve."

Coulson nods again and Bucky feels irritation start to build.

Bucky has always been the more level headed between him and Steve but he can feel the anger bubble up at the lack of reaction from Coulson. Part of him could really swing for this guy right now. His fingers itch for his rifle.

He's just found out that he's dead and this guy is just sitting there in his sharp suit, with his knowing gaze acting, like he's just told Bucky that it's started raining.

It's all such, Bucky can't think of any word to describe what he is feeling. 

He focuses on what he has, that this guy is going to explain.

"I'm dead." The words taste bitter every time they leave his mouth. "You said it was complicated. How can being dead be complicated ?"

Coulson's expression isn't so passive suddenly. 

Bucky can read hesitation and displeasure and something else in his face. It's only there for a second but it unnerves him all the same.

Coulson then turns his head slightly to look Bucky directly in the eye for the first time and explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading.  
Comments and feedback are appreciated  
Chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. When it all becomes clear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky finds out more and is not sure he likes the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is some very small elements of the Good Place that have slipped into this Chapter but this is not a Good Place AU.
> 
> Tha is once again to the amazing flowerparrish for her super fast beta skills.
> 
> Any mistakes left are mine.
> 
> *leaves chapter at the mercy of the internet and flees.*

Once Coulson is done, all Bucky can think is that this all has to be some crazy dream. 

That's he's drunk too much moonshine with the Howlies and that he'll wake up sandwiched between Dungan and Dernier with Steve laughing at him and saying it's all his own fault.

He knows that something had changed in him after Zola. That he wasn't the same. 

He couldn't be after all the shit he'd had pumped into him.

War made everyone different. 

None of the guys were the same as when they had first shipped out.

But this……

It's too much. Being dead he could have got his head around. He was fighting a war. The odds hadn't been stacked in his favour.

This was a whole different ball game. 

That after he fell, he didn't die. 

Some Hydra goons had found him and continued what Zola had started. 

That they had moulded and shaped his mind into something that would do their bidding. 

For 70 years he had spent the time he was not frozen in ice as the most infamous assassin of them all. The assassin other assassins were afraid of. 

He was glad Coulson had spared him those memories. It would have been Hell for sure to remember what he had done under Hydra's control

It was the least the fucker could do after what he'd just told him.

Not that it was really his fault, just …..

It was the fact that it he is in this mess because someone took their eye off the ball.

According to Coulson he should have died when he fell off the mountain. He had actually died when Hydra had frozen him a little to well.

It meant that he spilled too much blood, that it 'marked his soul'.

It had to be fixed or he would spend his afterlife paying for it.

"Sergeant Barnes …?

"I know what I have told you must be difficult to hear."

"You got no idea, Pal, so don't even try."

"I do actually."

That made Bucky pause. It was something in his tone that stopped Bucky for yelling more.

"How?"

"As I told you. 

Hydra didn't die out after Schmidt had been stopped. It was discovered that they were deeply embedded in SHIELD."

"I may not have known it, but I gave the orders that carried out their wishes. When I died, I was marked.I was given the option to change my fate or to spend eternity suffering.

“We are not the only ones affected. There has been interference from those who benefitted from people having blood on their hands that went undetected for longer than will ever be admitted.

“When it was discovered there was almost all out war. 

“Allowing it to be 'fixed' after people have died was deemed one of the most efficient ways to deal with it."

Bucky thinks he can see the pain in Coulson's eyes as he finishes.

"I'm guessing that's why you're the one they sent to explain shit."

"Something like that."

Bucky contemplates what Coulson has just told him.

Part of him wants to trust what Coulson has told him, that there is a way to fix things, so he won't suffer for things he was made to do.

"Okay so what exactly is the deal then ?

"What do I have to do to fix this mess?

“And what's with all the fucking mist/cloud crap. Is this some kinda cliche heavenly affect or something?"

Coulson seems amused at this and Bucky finds himself warming to the guy a little.

"Not exactly, it does have a practical role."

"To prepare you for the task we need you to complete, we have had to make adjustments to your being. Until It is complete you would find it extremely painful to process you surroundings."

"Adjustments? From what you said Hydra spent years fucking with me and now you guys are doing it too."

He's been patient and listened while Coulson explained and tried to get the full scope of his situation. But the fact that he's been messed with again is too much. They can't leave him alone, even when he's fucking dead.

Bucky makes off the bed, cloud completely this time found quickly that he couldn't stand straight and stumbled forward before nearly falling straight onto his face.

But Coulson catches him before he goes over completely.

He efficiently lays Bucky back down. Bucky takes some deep breaths and tries to get himself together.

That hasn't been the brightest thing. More of a Stevie move. He doesn't need to think about Steve just yet. 

He needs to to let Coulson explain the rest if he is going to have any idea what's happening to him.

"Okay so that was a bit stupid."

"Not the worst stupidity I've ever witnessed."

Coulson doing that almost smile again as he says it and in his gut Bucky knows he can give the guy a chance.

"I understand your concern Sergeant Barnes, but you will understand once I have finished.

"There were several different options for you but it was determined that a role as a Guardian would suit you best."

"Guardian, as in.."

Before Bucky can finish, Coulson continues,almost eager to get it all out.

" Your caring instincts and overprotective tendencies have been well documented and that you have an emotional depth that makes you very suitable for this role."

“The adjustments that have been made to you are simply to allow you to fulfil this role."

A fucking Guardian Angel. How the hell was he meant to be a Guardian Angel? Sure he's always looked after Stevie, but he was just a guy who was good at shooting people from a distance.

"You’re shitting me."

"No I am not."

"So, I don't die when I'm supposed to, I get fucked by Hydra, and when I do actually die I have to become a Guardian Angel to prevent me from going to hell."

"Yes, Sergeant Barnes, that is the current situation."

"Who the hell do you want me to look after ?"

Instantly Bucky can tell by the way that the amusement Coulson's face grows, that he has been waiting for this moment the whole goddamn time.

As Coulson explains about his task Bucky finds it more difficult to process than anything else he has been told so far.

That after he fell, Steve crashed a plane with a bomb on into the Arctic.

He didn't die either but was frozen for 70 years.

He then woke up and joined a team of weirdos, one of whom Bucky has got to fix to stay out of hell.

"I gotta help some guy who is part of Stevie's new team."

Coulson nods. 

"Not just help him, but to help him feel like he belongs in the world and not like it wouldn't matter if he fell off the Brooklyn Bridge."

"Yes, Sergeant Barnes."

"And I have three months to do it, Three fucking months. I can't let him know I'm a Guardian Angel or what the ever loving fuck you guys call it and I can't let anyone else in his life know that I exist."

"You will be provided with everything you need to complete the task and I will check in to make sure things are going as they should, and you will be able to call on me if you have any particular difficulties."

Bucky really cannot believe it. But he knows that he'll do it, give it his best goddamn shot because the alternative is not an option.

"Okay then so how exactly do I do this ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading !
> 
> I know the chapters are slow going but this is going to be a bit of a long one, so thanks for sticking with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope to have Chapter two up in a few days.


End file.
